


The Great Red Demon and the Angel Clothed with Sun

by astral_gravy



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Good Omens Fanart, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, William Blake - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 11:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21409681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astral_gravy/pseuds/astral_gravy
Summary: ( With apologies to William Blake)Harrowed from deepest slumber,wakes Albion; groaning as if torn asunder,as by nightmares near manifestThreaten her forever from eternal rest.Black wings unfurl'd above the green of Albion,upon whose shores hath trod an angel, radiant and clad with sun.Above him he espiesthe shimm'ring demonwith hair aflame and golden eyes,bright as a forge, burning with loveBrighter than the white chalk cliffs of Albion.The angel's smile breaks like dawnand the demon beats his wings, and descends uponthe angel clad with sunstanding on the shore of Albion.And with softest touch, hope and love renew'dHer emerald hills bedewedweeping with joy; this green and pleasant land.Albion sighs, her peril no moreand watches as together now, they tread her shoredemon and angel both, wings unfurl'dand hand in hand hold fingers curledTight as the roots of the hawthorn standing stalwart on the tor.Albion sleeps, and dreams once more,no more of menace or prophetic dread;but rather of the dearest pair to ever treado'er this green and pleasant land.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	The Great Red Demon and the Angel Clothed with Sun

>


End file.
